


Eyes of the Ghost

by Ubiquitos



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Failed Attempt at Anything, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubiquitos/pseuds/Ubiquitos
Summary: He wishes he had done better but everything already happened





	Eyes of the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halogien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halogien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man Called Cayde-6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899426) by [Halogien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halogien/pseuds/Halogien). 



> When I started writing this during my emotional state, it made sense. Now I review it, it doesn't smh. Still decide to post it anyway so please roast me so I can improve. English is a secondary language to me so I apologize in advance for any grammatic errors there. ;-;
> 
> This idea comes to me when I read a fanfic called "The man called Cayde-6", which is super wonderful and kicking me in the nuts btw. The characterization bases heavily on Halogien's fiction. Thank you for letting me use yours :D and sorry for letting you down because I already feel let down after reading this myself.

1.  
She softly presses her lips to the cold metal surfaces, on the thin line that is his mouth. Then on his cheeks, his optical sensors and his forehead, all attentively before shifting back.

There is no intimate whispers. There never was. Just her gazing at him. As if this is not the last. As if they never run out of time.

Moonlight peeks through the window on top, shining on them. Ghost feels awkward all the sudden, like he is trespassing on a very private moment. Still, the scene before Ghost reminds him of a dreamy picture from an old fairytale, before the Golden Age.

If only her finger isn’t doodling on his chest, near the torn leather where a bullet hole remains.

She caresses the hollow cheek one more time before Ghost teleports them out.

 

2.  
The Scorn prisoners who are brave enough to mock even though they converse like true imbeciles, each die a painful death.

The empty eye sockets of the Rifleman are replaced with scopes. The Rider dies from being repeatedly run over by her own precious creations.

His Guardian hangs the Hangman up by the legs and not the neck because they didn’t run around Titan, Earth and Nessus for him to die right there. The door opens and Servitors swarm in and the Scorn executioner screams. Ghost can feel the thrill vibrating from her side.

The Fanatic shrieks the loudest when she uses his own staff to break his arms then legs then heart, eyes bored into his.

“I enjoy killing your friends. I truly do.”

There is only Uldren Sov left. Ghost stares at the Ace of Spades symbol that never fail to leave his Guardian’s side and dares to hope.

After a bullet, a broken gun and an Ahamkara heart, he realizes this can be the end.

 

3.  
Ghost watches his Guardian spiraling into madness since the day she cradled a broken Hunter Vanguard in her arms.

She is quiet. So is her love. So is her insanity. Ghost is the only one who sees through the facade and he is unsure whether that is a good or bad thing. Ikora and Zavala are friends but they are also commanders. He fears the worst, so he keeps to himself to the end.

No one notices his Guardian has a tendency to be much more lethal with her blows whenever her opponents share some characteristics with one certain killer. Such as eyes. Such as skin.

It is her first sidetrack.

 

4.  
When Uldren Sov stands in front of them, void of memories but full of light, Ghost does not see the emotions in her eyes but he can see the guns.

It doesn’t take long for the Awoken blood to splatter all over the room they are in. No doubt the other Ghost already blinks away in terror.

Dirt soils her hair when she crumbles down and bawls her eyes out. Maybe about the unfairness. Maybe about a talkative Exo who held her heart in his hands. Maybe both. When she stands up again, all the wrongness Ghost can feel but he flies to her side and stay because that is all he can do.

 

5.  
Ghost floats into their own safe house, where his Guardian stores everything from their adventures together. There is also a small separated corner for journals and audios from the Hunter Vanguard they collected. Even pieces of Sundance, neatly in a glass box. She was not selfish enough to keep Ace of Spades inside to collect dust, however.

So the Vanguards have the hand-cannon. His Guardian has the rest.

Ghost believes he is a little behind in the lines of disliking Cayde-6. How he failed to capture anyone’s heart but his Guardian’s. How this all started.

He can’t help it. The Exo is notorious after all. Perhaps like Guardian, like Ghost. Blaming the wrong one all over again.

After memorizing the room, Ghost floats out to wander the galaxy once more. Alone, because his previous Guardian wasn’t strong enough to fight the Queen or the Hunters or herself.


End file.
